Never To Be Seen Again
by Austin Carlile is my hero
Summary: Set in The Awakening. Set during the time of my other story, Lies. Derek goes missing after the Change. What happens when Chloe finds a Lyle House resident at the rest stop who can help her? Where's Derek? Will she ever find the others? Don't own DP, obviously. Includes the band known as Motionless In White.
1. Chapter 1

The flash of a knife. The deafening silence. The man's angry face. Miranda and Nate. Chris Cerulli. Everything that had happened this night was coming back to me. Heck, everything that had happened in the past two _weeks_ was coming back to me. Crashing down on me and the realization hitting me hard. I was having trouble even believing what I had gone through.

_Okay, Chloe. Just imagine that this is a movie. A cheesy movie that'll have a happy ending, maybe even a happy sequel, I_ thought to myself.

Maybe that would work. _Chloe,_ _a young girl walking_ _clumsily through_ _the_ _woods, crying uncontrollably like the baby she is as she thinks of all that she's gone through this month_.

Okay, not working. I rubbed my arm as I felt goosebumps arise on my skin. Gosh, I was cold. And hungry. I still wasn't used to being on the run like this.

Suddenly, I arrived in the clearing. However, Derek was gone, no longer lying there sleeping on his side. I panicked. A sob racked through me as something Nate said repeated in my mind:"If I had found out sooner, I'd leave her. I know it sounds rude, but it's true. I don't wanna hang out with a crazy girl."

When had Derek woken up? Had he heard? Where was he? When would he return? Would he return? If I hadn't heard what Nate and Miranda said about me- if I had been thinking straight and not about a dead girl -I would've known better than to think he'd leave me.

But what was stopping Derek from leaving me? I had no use to him. I was only an issue. I'd bugged him since the day I met him. He disliked me. The only reason he hadn't left me was because of Simon. Simon was nice and wouldn't let him abandon Tori and me.

An image of Chris Cerulli, the junior from lunch the first half of the school year, popped up in my head. He had recently cut his hair and dyed it black again. He'd been wearing less makeup than usual. I swear he's not gay, though it shouldn't matter to me what his sexuality was, but he could draw on eyebrows better than anyone. That was all he wore that day, instead of adding the black and white makeup.

That was also the day that he'd witnessed me being made fun of.

Chris was a lot like Derek, except Derek had zits on his face instead of that fabulous makeup. Derek was a bit shorter, surprisingly, and he wouldn't have even talked to the bullies. He would've just growled and glared until they walked away in fear. Chris knew how to handle things a bit better. I wasn't saying Derek couldn't handle things; I was just saying that growling wouldn't keep everyone away forever. At least, not those three.

As soon as Chris saw me being cornered by two jocks and a Snooki lookalike, he power walked over and shoved the guy closest to me, not too hard, but hard enough to get him away from me. "Leave her alone and go try to get Kim Kardashian over here to suck your tiny dick instead. You're a disgusting piece of crap. She's my friend and if you hurt her, I will hurt you." He stuck his middle finger in the guy's face and said something I'd rather not tell you.

And Chris was only overreacting a little. If you heard what the guys and Snooki were saying, you'd have been pretty angry as well. Chris just had a low tolerance for those three in general. They always laughed at him and tried to trip him on the stairs and throw food at him during lunch.

Afterward, Chris had told me that I shouldn't listen to him. That he was wrong and I belonged and had a place here. This was what his band, Motionless in White, stood for. To show people they had a place.

I realized then, standing in the clearing with years pouring from my eyes, that he was right. Miranda and Nate were wrong about me. I wasn't crazy. I didn't deserve to die. I wasn't what they said I was. I was better than that.

So was Derek. He was better than that- he wouldn't leave me. Derek wasn't heartless. He was quite the opposite, in fact; he cared about me and Simon and even Tori.

So why would he leave like that? Why didn't he just follow the trail of my scent? Wasn't he tired from the Change?

I wiped away my tears and sniffled, walking forward. "Derek?" I inquired softly. Then a bit louder.

I sat in the clearing. He'd be back soon, wouldn't he?

A thought occurred to me; What if he didn't leave willingly? Oh, gosh. What if the Edison Group found him? No! They couldn't have!

I stood quickly, looking around. "Derek?" I yelled without thinking. My hand flew over my mouth. Crap. If the Edison Group was around, they heard. Miranda and Nate had to hear too. No.

My heart was beating quickly as I tried to return to where I was while eavesdropping. Where could he be? Was returning to where I was before a smart decision?

Soon, I was back behind the bushes once again, staring at the swings Nate and Miranda had once occupied. They were gone. I decided to walk forward a little. If Derek was caught, I would be left to go on my own. I'd end up being caught anyway, so stepping out in the open when there was a chance the Edison Group was near couldn't hurt anything, right?

Soon, the woods were behind me, and I was making my way to the set of swings. Why not swing? It was a fun way to pass time. Maybe, Derek was near. He'd see. He'd scold me and I'd tell him that he shouldn't have gone away in the first place and should've just waited for my return.

If he'd been captured, would I have heard? Should I be looking for him, or was that a stupid idea, or was he gone? I had no idea what to do. I just started living on the streets. My whole life, my decisions had been made by my aunt. I cared for Derek, but trying to find him was taking a big risk. Right now, I was thinking that I didn't care if I was caught as long as he was as well, but when I got back to the headquarters, I knew I would think differently.

Thinking through it, I had no idea what to do and that scared me. No way I was going to just sit here swing back and forth while Derek could be in trouble. No way was I going to risk being caught.

_Maybe you should get off that swing then, genius. Really? Do you honestly think that being under a street lamp on a swing out in the open near a parking lot isn't taking a risk? Nate was right_- _you_ are _an idiot._

I felt like slapping my forehead, face palming. My black hair was certainly going to put them off, considering that it was night and they had no clue I dyed it. But my shortness and tininess gave me away. No twelve year old girl would be out here this late- at least not without a parent.

Getting up, I noticed three large figures leaving the truck stop's bathroom. Men, obviously. I started picking up my speed, and, just my luck, tripped and fell on my face. Ouch.

Shakily, I got up, but one man noticed me. Crap. Crapcrapcrap. They couldn't be up to any good. Derek was away. I couldn't be saved. I was weak, they looked as buff as Derek from a distance, and the three of them were quick. "Hey, you! Yeah! C'mere, girl."

Treating me like a dog. Of course. I yearned to go in the direction of the rest stop ladies' bathroom and to hide there, maybe go inside the room separating the girls from the boys. But I knew they would follow me. Oh, gosh, oh, gosh, oh gosh. What was going to happen to me?

Then, the man who yelled froze, hands going to the side of his head, looking around wildly as if someone was there. The two others stopped, confused. Uncaring of what was taking place before me, I darted for the woods, fortunately going unnoticed.

Wait, no. The woods weren't a good idea. They'd assume the first place I'd run to was the woods. The girls' restroom. I'd wait for a whole until it was safe to search for Derek.

Where could he be? Why did he get up? If he hadn't gotten up, I wouldn't be stuck in the bathroom like this, waiting until I could attempt to find him!

Really, though, it was my fault. If I hadn't been curious when I heard Nate and Miranda, I would've seen him get up, probably gone with him to wherever his destination was. I should've woken Derek when the dead girl started haunting my thoughts.

And there went the thoughts of the dead girl in the woods. Again.

The bathroom door slammed open and I couldn't contain the whimper that escaped my lips. I curled up on the toilet, bringing my feet up. Who was it? Only one set of footsteps. Louder than Derek, and obviously a different pair of shoes by the noise. It couldn't be Edison.

"Chloe, it's me. Peter. I know what I am now. I wanna help you."

* * *

**I learned my lesson. No more putting that a one shot is complete until I know for sure nobody wants me to continue. A few people wanted me to continue Lies, and since I'm stuck on The Only One, why not make this a lot like the story I talked about previously, Written In Crimson? Peter played a big part in that one, but it was mainly a Derek POV. I began that in March. I do this all in the Notes app on my iPhone, though, so it somehow deleted itself. I had quite a few things I planned on making an account for and posting when it was finished but then they just disappeared. I never posted anything until Lies. I had a LOT of fics I will never post because they got deleted. But Written in Crimson was my favorite and Peter is my favorite character, so why not start over? Does anyone else think that Peter would've grown up to be PewDiePie? Even though he seemed pretty calm, PewDiePie does as well when he's around other people.**

**I'm sure you might have noticed that I put a lot of my favorite musicians in my stories. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I actually like it when writers put one of their favorite things in their stories, whether it plays a small or big part. It could be a movie, a TV show, a video game, a band/artist, or even a restaurant. I like learning a bit about the writer through that, even if they like something I dislike. It makes the story a bit more realistic and fun when I know something the writer is talking about. There is at least one DP character that would like something you like if they do indeed exist in real life. I personally think that even though Chloe is shy, quiet, calm, and extremely nice and adorable, she'd like heavy metal music. I know that I am most likely the only one to think that, but I just can't see her liking rap or pop or country. I see Derek hating heavy metal because of the loud vocals, but I notice that more than one fanfiction on here has him listening to 'screamo.' I call it post hardcore, but you can call it whatever you like. It's the lyrics that make me think that.**

**Okay. I could go on about that forever, but since you probably aren't reading this, I'll stop. You might even hate that genre. That's totally okay. You go and listen to your music and whip your hair back and forth to it and be Willow Smith.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I promise I'll try to finish The Only One ASAP.**


	2. Like, Totally Swaggy

**Hello! I just want to say before I start the chapter that this is going to have Motionless In White in the story. You don't have to know the band or their songs. Maybe I should make this a crossover with music, but then not as many people will see it, and if people do they'll mistake it for a DP musical-like thing. It's kinda pointless to make it a crossover. But if you don't like MIW, you probably won't like this story, just FYI. However, it's still gonna have the DP characters and will be a DP story.  
Disclaimer- I obviously don't own DP. Nor do I own Motionless In White, unfortunately. I DO own MIW merch, though. And all three DP books. I know MIW didn't have a concert in London this August, but let's imagine they did.  
And Brady never died, if that isn't apparent soon.**

* * *

"You look fabulous in that dress. Like, _totally_ swaggy. Your swag level is through the roof. As always," Peter said sarcastically as he grabbed a black tie. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't ever say I look swaggy, Justin Bieber. Never."

"Never say never," he sang jokingly, adjusting the tie, a grin spreading across his face.

Peter and I had grown close in the past five years. When I first met him, I had feared he worked for a Cabal, but it turned out his parents informed him on everything and he was generous enough to have them try to find us and save us from the Cabals.

I was the only one they managed to find besides Brady.

Everyday I thought of the others. My life had changed so much since I was barely 15 and running from people who wanted to experiment on me even more than they did before. They made my life so much worse, but in a way, made it better. I wouldn't have met Peter and I would have trouble with my powers all alone. Life would've majorly sucked.

I had grown quite a bit. Not in height, though; I actually had quite a figure now, and the looks teenage girls gave me- looks of jealousy -made me uncomfortable. At first, I was happy, because I no longer looked like a twelve year old girl. But when I was immediately getting guys throwing themselves at me, I didn't like it. Most girls would, but I wasn't thinking about getting guys; I was thinking about how none of them wanted me for my personality. It didn't even matter what my face looked like to them. All that mattered was my butt. This caused me to stay away from relationships. The few I'd had all ended badly.

"I'll say never if I want to and your songs will never stop me," I replied, looking back in the long mirror.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair, regretting allowing Brady get a dress for me. I never asked him to, but he figured I would enjoy this event. He thought I needed some time to "feel human." I saw what he meant by that, but I didn't completely agree. I actually thought it was dangerous. We didn't know everything about the people attending. All we knew was that they had powers, powers that got them into trouble with a Cabal.

The outfit Brady picked out actually wasn't that bad. It was black and hugged my body tightly despite the fact that it was my size. My lacy black tights had roses on them. I was wearing black Jeffrey Campbell Lita's **(A/N: link in my bio for all these items because I can't describe well) **with silver spikes. It was very dark for me, but I liked it. It wasn't too slutty for me, fortunately, but it wasn't an outfit you could just wear to a middle school or high school dance.

Why'd Brady pick it out? Well, I was sorta busy with business. Peter's family was like a very tiny Cabal in a way. They worked to help out supernaturals in trouble with a Cabal and when they found that supernatural, they asked if they wanted to help the family out. Only a bit of people agreed. I was a part of that bit.

There are a lot of supernaturals in trouble. There are a lot of supernaturals, period. At least in London. Peter's family had actually moved to London to get away from the four Cabals in America, but it turned out there were more in the United Kingdom. More supernaturals. Anybody could be one.

Why was I getting dressed up? In celebration of over 400 people joining the little organization, Peter's mother thought it would be fun to have a fancy little party/dance/ball /prom/whatever-you-want-to-call-it. Peter and I thought it was weird; why a party for a bunch of dangerous supernaturals on the run? Why would anybody want a fancy party in the first place? Why not some hot dogs and a nice horror movie?

Apparently, Peter and I were the only ones who thought that. Even Brady got all excited, buying the dress and shoes even after I told him I didn't really want to go. Peter's mother, Carol, insisted that we should all have a date, whether it was a boy or girlfriend or a spouse or simply a friend. Everyone going was supernatural- nobody had time for a relationship with a human while on the run. Actually, I'm sure some people did, but they didn't want one. There were enough supernaturals. Supernaturals who thought lowly of humans.

Peter and I decided to go together; Brady already had a date and the girl Peter was still deciding whether he liked or not had one as well, which left us with each other.

Peter left the bathroom, leaving the door ajar as it was before he came in to check on me. The bathroom was large, with a square bathtub next to a large shower that was in need of a curtain. The door had no lock, and Peter, Brady, Brady's younger sister, and Peter's mother had walked in on me and one another multiple times despite the fact that you could hear the shower running.

Why did we all live together? We actually didn't. Brady was here more often than he was at his own house, though, so he practically lived here, and he would occasionally bring 15-year-old Alyssa along. She was your average basic white girl- Justin Bieber, Austin Mahone, Ed Sheeran, Ariana Grande, and One Direction obsessed, Starbucks abusing, yoga pants over-wearing, Ugg crazed, scarf constantly around her neck despite the weather, etcetera.

Don't get me wrong, I don't have any problems with those things (except for Uggs. They make me feel like going ugh.), but it meant that she disliked me. I liked pop punk music. I didn't ever wear scarfs. I preferred energy drinks over coffee. I thought that nobody should wear yoga pants in public unless they were at the gym. She and I were total opposites.

Peter and I still lived with his family as we had been for the past five years, but we planned on moving out together when we got enough money. His parents wanted us to stay until we could actually afford a big house, not just some apartment, so we could let supernaturals they just found stay for a while.

I looked down at the black dress and a pair of green eyes glared at me for wearing something revealing in the back of my mind. I sighed, feeling terrible. When I left Derek, I had been SO WORRIED. Peter looked around with me, but he was nowhere. I was terrified for him and hoped that he was okay and would be when-or if, really-I saw him again. He had to have been worried about me. Despite the fact that it had been five years, I never went a day without thinking about Tori, Simon, and most of all, Derek.

I put on some black eyeshadow, mascara, and eyeliner on my waterline. Then, I put on some dark red lipstick and a bit of red blush. It was more than what I usually put on, and much more dramatic, but so was the outfit.

My hair was in ringlets and went down to my lower back. It grows pretty quickly, and with it longer I looked like a different person.

Then, I put on the Jeffrey Campbell heels and left the bathroom, turning off the light after me. I shut the door and went down the carpet stairs that were right by the bathroom. Soon, I was in the large living room, and saw Peter playing the video game he had been playing before he got dressed.

"Ready, J Biebs?" I inquired with a grin.

"I believe so, Selena," Peter replied with a smirk. He knew I disliked Gomez.

"Argh," I groaned. "Never mind. Let's just go." I grabbed my mother's necklace, putting it on quickly, and then followed Peter out the door after looking at the tattoo on the back of my hand.

It was a bouquet of red roses, a few of them dead. It was small, just taking up the middle of my hand, not going past the beginning of my fingertips or where my wrist begun. A lot of people would regret something like it, but for me, it had meaning. Peter thought it was cheesy. The tattoo represented the Genesis Two Project; most of us were alive but some of us were dead. Red roses had been my favorite since I first saw them as a child, which is why I chose them for the tattoo.

Soon, we were in Peter's car. After several minutes I turned on the radio and it immediately started blaring Paramore's single Still Into You. I rolled my eyes and turned the volume way down.

"But I love Paramore," Peter complained.

"And I don't like their new music. It all sounds the same. The only song that I like off their new album is Part Two."

"Shut up. Every song sounds amazing and you're just jealous of how fabulous Hayley Williams is."

I snorted as he turned the song back up and sang loudly, "Some things just make sense and even after all this time, I'm into you," terribly off key.

I sighed and looked out the window as Peter made a turn. He suddenly stopped by the sidewalk, stopping the car next to a coffee shop. There were several stores and restaurants on either side, cars parked along the sidewalk, people in tank tops and shorts fanning themselves as they ate outside under the trees the coffee shop must have planted on their little patio. I turned to Peter. "Why are we stopping?"

"I really need to pee. And eat something. They're gonna have crappy fancy food at the party. This party is so stupid. Why would anyone think it's fun?"

"I've been wondering about that myself. Ask Brady. He won't shut up about how excited he is. But why do you even care? We don't have to stay long. Why not eat after? I've been craving tacos lately. Can we get Taco Bell after?"

"Okay. But I have to buy something to use the bathroom here. Want a cookie?"

"Do you even have to ask? They had double chocolate chips here last time, right? Get those." I leaned back in the seat, turning the air on. It was very hot out this August, hotter than it had felt last year.

"I'm not gonna try to hurry, just so you know. It takes a while to get to where we're going. You should use the bathroom too. "

"Won't they have a restroom there?" I inquired.

"A small, unclean one. _One_."

"Oh." I got out of the car, feeling awkward in the dress. Immediately, I felt eyes on me. A blush covered my cheeks as I followed Peter inside.

As we walked in, I noticed how cold it was inside. I shivered uncontrollably, goosebumps rising on my pale skin. People stared at Peter and me like we were weird for wearing such fancy clothes to a cheap coffee place.

My eyes immediately landed on a man sitting alone in the corner on his laptop. It was obvious that he hadn't slept for days because of the dark purple coloring below his eyes. He was pale, eyes bloodshot, skin nearly translucent, and his hair was so greasy that you could also tell he hadn't showered for a while. His hands flew over the keyboard, typing furiously, and his eyes glared at the screen.

I grabbed Peter's arm to prevent him from heading for the bathroom. "Look. In the corner."

Simon's brown eyes finally looked away from the laptop and went around the room. When they found mine, he froze.

Peter went forward. "Simon! Nice to see you again." His gaze shot in my direction and he whispered,"Call my mom. Now. We've still been looking for them."

* * *

**I had to rewrite the whole chapter. I reread it and it turned out pretty crappy. To answer questions, Chloe is 20, Peter is 19, Derek is 21, Simon is 21, Tori is 20, Chris Cerulli is 26, Brady is 22, Alyssa is 15, Carol is 38, and Ricky Olson is 24. I'll tell the age of characters when they join, and I'm sure I'll add the rest of MIW, but the next chapter will just have Rick and Chris. When I posted the first chapter, I had a totally different idea in mind than this. I'm sorry if you don't want to read a MIW fic, but I think it's fun to read stories with celebrities and stuff. Do whatever you want with your stories on here.**

**I'm hoping I'll be able to finish the next chapter of Underground pretty quickly, but I haven't even started it. I'll get it done as quickly as I can, but it takes a while for me to come up with a good idea for a chapter.**

**Please favorite, follow, and review! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
